


My Harley

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Top!Harry, basically some suicide squad shit that isnt suicide squad at ALL, bottom!Louis, harley!louis, innocent(ish) louis, joker!harry, larry stylinson - Freeform, lots of angry want from harry, lots of sex at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rated M for later chapters (maybe lmao)Basically, Louis is Harley and Harry is the Joker and they meet at some asylum because Louis is Harry's psychiatrist tryna help him and the first chapter is bad but I'm pretty sure since I'm bad at writing I won't make a second chapter unless people like it???????? it's late and i'll probably fix the ending because it was hecka rushed my bad kiddos





	My Harley

Walking into the Ark Institute took a vexing amount of time for the doctors that were invited there. Opening each day at 5:00 am; one hundred doctors and double the guards were expected to be there the moment the clock hit 7:00 in the morning. Guards took shifts throughout the endless days, while doctors worked tirelessly day and night, researching the dangerous men and women locked there. It was considered a privilege to drive the two hour journey to work in such a prestigious building. 

Louis was one of many.

Psych Ward One was his domain, taking care of those incapable of being "fixed". Yet Louis managed time and time again to prove his superiors wrong. His sheer willpower and confidence in himself and his work was what kept him in the world renowned building. Sucking in a breath, Louis made his way towards the sixth level of the building. A tall man stood before him as the elevator opened. Louis spread his legs and raised his hands so as to allow the man to pat him down. The guard ran his hands alongside Louis’ thick thighs, gliding slowly over his bum and his stomach, before repeating his movements again. Louis gave him a look, narrowing his eyes. “You know I could have you fired if you keep doing that Nick.” Nick merely shrugged, taking a step back and looking at the other guard, “clear.” he murmured, giving Louis a wink. Louis rolled his eyes and continued down the artificially lit hallways towards the very end of the building. The walls were made of thick cement and titanium, each cell designed for the prisoner that resided there specifically. Louis looked at the guard who stood in front of the thick metal doors and smiled innocently at him, showing him his ID. The man gave Louis a once over before allowing Louis to punch in the pass code whilst simultaneously pressing his thumb print against the pad. He quickly stood straight so as to let the face recognition monitor beep him in before the door slowly creaked open. Inside the metal cell held what could only be known as the Joker. He’d been given the groundbreaking opportunity to speak to the Joker. The Joker himself! Receiving the news from the head chief, Simon Cowell, had driven Louis into a frenzy.

_Merely hours before his meeting with the notorious murderer of Gotham City, he strolled alongside his close colleague and friend, Niall. “Don’t let it get to your head, Lou. You need to take some precautions around this guy,” Niall had mumbled the day Louis had been assigned. Louis rolled his eyes, sitting down at their designated table alongside Liam and Zayn._

_“I’m not going to do anything hasty. I’m not an idiot Niall, everyone knows who he is and everyone knows that I’m the best candidate to take him and that beautiful mind on.” He had known he had to be careful with the Joker. He’d been rotating with multiple Psychiatrists and doctors who were equally as desperate as Louis to take a look into his brain. But Louis was chosen for a reason. He was intelligent, in the same age bracket as well. He could "relate" to him somehow. He could take the lad on in the mental field._

__

_“Louis I really don’t think you know what you’re getting yourself into. He’s a madman. There's nothing there you can salvage. You can’t save him,” Liam stated, taking a sip from his nearly empty glass of water. Louis gave a Liam a look, then Zayn, who shrugged._

__

_“I won’t say anything you haven’t already heard mate, sorry.” Was all Zayn said before Louis stood up and grabbed his notes._

__

_“Whatever. I’m going to be late for my date with him if I sit around with you twats anyway. I’ll let you know how my amazing project goes while you lot suck off old Schizophrenics.” He sang as he walked off with a sway in his step._

__

_The building was in a secluded part of Europe, with only a select one-hundred doctors knowing its location and living in the edges of London to travel there every day. Louis was one of many who eagerly accepted the two hour drive to work with the world’s most psychotic and deranged. The building consisted of six floors, the first being the lobby that everyone had to pass through before they were allowed to enter. The second level held the cafeteria and the offices of many notorious doctors. Three and four held low-level prisoners that the newer or less experienced doctors took care of. The fifth floor held the most notorious killers and murderers the world could ever capture, while the six floor held the one and only; Harry Styles– The Joker._

Refocusing on the task at hand, Louis smiled at the guard before slipping inside. There he was, sitting in the center of the blinding white room was the man Louis had been dreaming of. He sat in a metal chair which had been bolted to the ground, as well as the white metal table in front of him. He feet were chained to the ground, while his hands were chained to the table, with the man only given a foot of chain to move them. The man's head pressed down on the white table kept only the back of the Joker’s head in Louis’ view. He quietly walked over, taking a seat in the chair that hadn't been bolted to the ground. Louis gave the information he was given a quick look, before sitting up straight and gazing at the man. 

“Um… Joker? Or uh, would you like me to call you by your real name?” Was the first question Louis thought to ask. He stiffened when he heard the man's neck crack as he slowly sat up in his seat. His dark hair was matted to his face, and his eyes were dull. His face had been considerably bruised with blood matted into his hair and smeared on the table. His white and red makeup caked on thick, the black around his eyes also ruined. His usually vibrant green and slicked back hair was a mess of wet curls that was a mix of lush brown and dirty green. Louis gasped and immediately looked in his bag to find something to clean Harry off with, not even considering the consequences.

Harry was just... tired. He didn’t want to talk to another therapist. He was bored. They weren’t interesting. Having been dragged here and beaten to near death by countless guards before he was chained to a table wasn’t something he considered to be a very fun pastime. Especially not when he was tied down and not given a fighting chance. He was hosed down, a weak attempt to wash the green out of his hair and to torture him just a tad bit more. Blood spilled from his mouth as he coughed, spitting it out on the ground. He gazed at the horrified lad before him and did a quick double take before his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. This lad couldn’t have been a therapist. He could definitely be a therapist in Harry’s bedroom any day, but definitely not here. He choked on a breath and grinned brightly, eyes barely open.

“Holy shit, are you an angel? Because I mus’ be dead or something’,” Harry choked out, giggling to himself. Louis rolled his eyes and stood up quickly, grabbing tissues from his bag and hesitating a bit. “Mr. Joker, this is going to be your first test. If you harm me then you won’t be able to get out of solitary confinement and I won’t be able to see you anymore, okay?” He murmured, stepping closer to him after Harry gave a dizzy nod. 

Harry swooned. The pretty psychiatrist was going to clean him up and make him pretty again. Harry flinched and snarled at Louis the moment he pressed a wet cloth on his face. He shook terribly, shaking his head and laughing aloud. Louis jumped back, narrowing his eyes in an attempt to look the least bit amused. He wasn’t. His heart rate spiked and he was rather terrified at the moment, but he couldn’t let Harry see that. “Im– I’m _sooooorry_ princess. It’s just, my face, you see. You’re going to smear off my beautiful face and what is a man without his face?” He asked quickly. His smile with bright and shiny, almost innocent if his eyes didn’t look so downright dirty. 

“Harold–”  
“Not my name, pumpkin.”  
“How about Harry–”  
“I’m not Harry. I’m the Joker. The faceless beast underneath the mask is Harry. For a Psychiatrist, you aren’t one to read the notes of my previous flings now did you?” He sneered, licking at his bloody teeth and grinning mischievously. 

“Joker!” Louis snapped, looked down at the lad sitting curtly in his seat. “Please, I haven’t got much time and I do want to start my first interview by getting to know you. Let me help you. Please.” He said softly, slowly walking back towards the lad and holding the wet cloth in front of him.

Harry smiled again, shrugging. “Go ahead, love. I like gentle loving sometimes,” he murmured, closing his eyes and waiting for Louis to begin. Louis didn’t know why, but his cheeks reddened at that. He shook his head and stood at Harry's side, rubbing and dabbing his face away of any blood and makeup that was still caked on his face.

Fifteen minutes passed, with Louis nearly completely cleaning Harry’s face and Harry completely silent until Louis stood. “Finished?” Harry asked, opening one eye to look at Louis. Realizing Louis was so close to him, Harry easily snaked a hand around to run a hand along Louis’ thigh and grab at the thick skin there, to which Louis yelped and took a step back, eyes wide. Harry quickly raised his hands and grinned sheepishly. “Sorry love, I’m jus’ affectionate is all,” he snickered quietly as Louis huffed angrily and sat back down in his seat.

“Name.” Louis murmured.  
“Harry.”  
“Last name.”  
“Styles.”

“Why are you here Harry?” He asked softly, finally looking up at the lad to see that his face had nearly completely changed. He wasn’t the Joker anymore. He was a normal guy with a permanent smile scarred on his face. His eyes were brighter, a bruised cheek and a black eye were the only things hiding the rest of the pale skin. His hair dried, curling more. He was so obviously checking the lad out, he didn’t notice when Harry made a clicking noise with his tongue. 

“Are you checking _me_ out Mr. Therapist?” He purred, licking his red lips. “I’m rather honored, but enough about me. Let’s hear about you? What’s your name.” He asked softly, biting his bruised lower lip hard to contain his maniacal laugh.

“Mr. Tomlinson–”  
“Oh stop kidding yourself, you know what I want to fucking hear so give me what I want and I’ll give you what you want.” he murmured, gazing into Louis’ beautiful eyes.

“My name is Louis,” he said quietly, looking down at his clipboard and attempting to scribble down the things that Harry would say during that moment. 

“Well, Lou, my love. I think I might have just fell head over heels in love with you. You’re gorgeous. I wouldn’t mind eating you and that lovely little bum up until you’re panting and screaming for more until you’re cu–”

_“Mr. Styles!”_ Louis shouted, jumping up in embarrassment. Harry couldn’t say these things. Louis couldn’t allow him to assume that he had any power during this conversation whatsoever. “I’m your therapist. I’m here to help you and talk to you and help you during your time here, and this is not what I am here for. I’m not here for your entertainment–”

“Aren’t you though?” Harry asked softly, sighing softly. “You’re here to keep the dog tamed. They chose you because you’re _definitely_ my type. They picked you for your sexy face and that pretty bum you’ve got. It’s not because you’re good at anything. Your appearance just keeps me nice and pliant, I don’t mind what they’re doing whatsoever.” He was softly tapping his fingers against the metal table, leaning his head on his other hand as he stared at Louis with a blank expression. Louis sucked in a breath before grabbing his belongings and quickly turning on his heel to leave. 

“Oh, _Louis_!” Harry sang softly, a bright smile on his face as Louis turned around with a scowl on his. Louis’ cheeks paled in horror when he saw his ID card in Harry’s hand. The lad rubbed the laminated photo into the blood still fresh on the table before picking it up and giving it a tentative lick. “You left something here, my love.” He purred, licking at his teeth again. “Do you know what I want for being such a good boy and telling you that you left a rather important bit of information?” He asked softly.

Louis dropped his belongings in front of the door and took off his white coat, slipping it down on the chair and leaning on the table, daring to look down at Harry. “What is it that you want, Harry?” He asked quickly, crossing his arms.  
“I want you to sit on my face.” He decided after a long moment of silence. He perked up when Louis choked out incoherent words of shock before aggressively shaking his head. “How about you sit on my cock then?” He asked, and again he was given an aggressive head shake. “Louis you’re not being very fair here. I was being good and I would like something since I was being a good boy.” He murmured, gazing up at Louis and grinning. “I want a kiss.” He decided.

Louis scoffed, sitting fully on the cleaner side of the table. “What makes you think that I won’t get the three guards outside to come in here and take it from you?” He asked softly, smiling brightly back at Harry. Harry merely shrugged, sighing.

“You’re so right, Lou. They’ll retrieve your key card, report it to the higher ups, flip their shit because you nearly assisted a prisoner in an escape, and you’ll never be allowed up here with the elite murderers again. And you’ll never see me again. Oh, and you’ll probably be fired, but let’s see what goes first, yeah?” He snickered, licking his lips. “You’re easily replaceable Louis. But I’m a chance in a lifetime, don’t you think?” he asked softly, biting his lower lip again. 

Grunting in a response, Louis looked down at his feet. He was so right. He wouldn’t be able to land another job as good as this one if anyone found out what Harry had carelessly done. He didn’t know what to do, kissing a murderer could also get him fired right? He internally groaned before caving and slumping closer to Harry. “Fine. One time. One kiss. We’re not making out and I only want to touch you, got it?” he mumbled. Harry eagerly nodded happily as Louis submitted to his request.

He nervously crouched down near Harry, looking into his eyes. “I promise Lewis, one kiss.” He reassured, grabbing Louis’ hand and pulling him down into his lap. The trembling lad stilled on Harry’s lap and sucked in a breath when the shit eating grin erupted over Harry’s features once more. Harry licked his lips and easily closed the space between them, giving Louis a soft kiss. Louis kept his eyes shut tightly as Harry tried to wiggle his tongue between his soft lips. Frustrated, Harry squeezed Louis’ bum just hard enough to cause the lad to yelp. He forced his tongue into the others and groaned at the bite he felt on the tip of his tongue as Louis shoved him away.

Harry giggled loudly and let Louis snag the ID out of his hand before he pulled himself out of his arms and stalked off. He picked up his back as well as his clipboard before gazing at Harry. “No one hears about this.” He hissed, before knocking on the door and slipping out of the room quickly. 

Harry giggled quietly to himself as he was locked inside the room, alone again. “We will definitely see about that, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> should I make this into a chaptered thing, idk mannnn someone tell me something I'm new at this.


End file.
